Mew Mew MASH! 2: International Mews
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Title may change. Ryou takes the Mews on a cruise around the world! Cherry's along for the ride as well...but where the heck did Spice come from? Wouldn't want to miss all the heart-pounding deveopments! Sequel to MASH! I suggest reading that first. R&R!
1. Whoo! FREE!

Cuxie: Yeah yeah. I know what you're thinking. "FINALLY!! Where the Hell has this girl been?!" And I'd like to take this opportunity to say, It's not my fault!

Ryou: Just get on with it before they kill you.

Cuxie: Ugh...kay. Roll Chappy!

**A/N: This very first chapter of "Mew Mew MASH 2!" is dedicated to Misha12 as a, erm, very belated b-day present. **

* * *

"RYOU!!" Ichigo yelled, cheerily for once as she hoped into the passanger seat of his car. The bell rang only seconds earlier, signaling the end of the school day. Naturally, Ichigo was the first one out the doors, but not by much. It seemed as though the whole school exploded with kids pouring out as if their lifes were in jeopardy. Ryou wouldn't have been surprised to see them jumping out the windows. "Heehee! Ryou!" Ichigo giggled and placed her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Whoa. Are you on a sugar high or something, Strawberry?" he laughed.

"Ryou, that was the best day of school EVER!!"

"Any particular reason?"

"It was the LAST day of school ever!" she yelled throwing her hands up.

"You sound like Pudding. So childish." he remarked flicking her on the nose. She only giggled.

"Think about it! No more waking up early in the morning. No more homework. No more rude, insensitive teachers. No more of The Baka! It's like a dream come true!" she said sighing dreamily. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...I may not go to school anymore, but doesn't this happed EVERY year?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the big deal?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road as a TastyCake truck pulled in front of them(don't ask me why a TastyCake truck).

"Well...I was thinking we could do something special this year. We have all summer." she mummered playing with the hem of her skirt. Ryou smirked and glanced over at her.

"Is that so? And would this 'special something' take place in my room? On my bed maybe?"

"**NO**!" Ichigo roared smacking him on the head. "YOU PERV!!"

"God! I was joking, Ichi. Don't have a heart attack." He chuckled.

"I swear you're even worse than Kish sometimes." she huffed, cooling herself off. She looked into the side mirror and saw her face was a brilliant crimson red. "When I said 'we' I meant everybody. Like maybe we could all go to the beach again, or just on a trip. Away from the usual routine."

"Oh." Ryou whispered, somewhat dissapointed." Ichigo noted this and laughed.

"Don't worry! I'll make some time for you too."

**At the Cafe: **

"Where the Hell are those two? We open in five." Mint snuffed, sipping her tea. Pudding swung by on her Tarzan rope with Tart right beside her screaming like a banshee.

"They probably got stuck in traffic." Lettuce reasoned.

"Or pulled over somewhere to make-out." Cherry giggled. Pudding turned hearing that and jumped off her rope, leaving Tart to swing alone.

"PUDDING!! HOW DO I STOP?!"

"You think so?" Pudding asked, looking up at Cherry and ignoring the cries for help from her somewhat-of-a-boyfriend. "Then they could be awhile, na no da." Cherry smiled and nodded like a commercial model. She walked over to the closet and got out a broom.

"I'm gonna go sweep the front steps and sidewalk." She said to no one in particular. About 4 months ago, after her stay at the cafe during a blizzard, Cherry had starting working with the other girls. After finding out her and Lettuce happened to go to the same school they become fast friends and she started coming to the cafe more often and Keichiiro finally offered her a job. Cherry's uniform was identical to the other's with a pale red color.

_Ugh. If I could only stop the leaves from falling this would be one less thing to do._ She thought glumly sweeping away the endless aray of leaves, only to have more fall in their place. _It's hopeless. Futile. I waste of time and ener--_

"Hi Cherry!" Ichigo greeted bouncing up the steps with Ryou close behind.

"Hey." he said in acknowledgement.

"Oh, you're here. You two really should try to be on time. We thought you two had run off together somewhere." Cherry laughed seeing Ichigo blush.

"It's not my fault. Strawberry's lazyness is contagious." Ryou muttered shoving both hands in his pocket and sauntering past the two girls.

"Lazyness?! I wasn't the one driving!" she retorted.

"It's not my fault there was a truck in the way."

"Oh nothing's ever YOUR fault!" She cried, throwing her hands up and following him inside. Cherry only shook her head as she watched the couple go in arguing for...what? The third time that week?

"ICHIGO!!" Mint roared. "Would you PLEASE get to work! I swear! All you do these days is stand around staring off into space."

"If she's not in Ryou's room." Kako added from her seat in the chair opposite Mint. "Ichigo will you please get to work so she'll shut-up?" she begged referring to Mint. "Honstly I can't get 5 minutes of peace without hearing her bitch off about something."

"Kako! Language." Ichigo said, slightly in shock.

"Mmm. Can you get me some milk?" Kako swished her tail and yawned, not noticing Ichigo's pissed expression.

"Yeah. And while you're at it, get me some more tea. This time with a touch of lemon." Mint waved her hand as if to dismiss her. Ichigo huffed and grabbed Kako from the seat.

"Nya?!" Kako squirmed in her arms as Ichigo took her into the kitchen. She set her on the floor and Kako glared up at her. "What was that?"

"You can have your milk in here. You've been spending too much time with Mint, and besides that we don't wanna freak out the customers." she strawberry-head winked, setting a saucer of milk in front of the irritated kitten.

"Whatever."

Keichiiro and Zakuro simutaneously emerged from the basement looking oddly guilty. Keichiiro was grinning and Zakuro looked a little flushed. Very unusual for her. Zakuro let go of his hand as they reached the top of the stairs, he looked disapointed. "Wouldn't want them getting any ideas." she whispered. He nodded and looked around at the girls working. Well...most of them. We'll excuse Mint.

"Where are Kish and Pai?" he asked to his equally inept girlfriend. She shrugged.

"No clue."

"Well lets hope they reappear by closing. Ryou's got an announcement."

"Really? About what?" she asked not as indifferently as usual. Keichiiro smiled slyly.

"It's a surprise."

**Closing Time:**

"We're done work finally!" Ichigo exclaimed overdramatically. She made a big show of sighing and slumping to the floor in exhaustion.

"Not yet." Keichiiro stated matter-of factly.

"NYA?! Whatcha mean 'Not yet'?! What's left to do?! NO ONE'S HERE!!"

"Calm down please Ichigo. Ryou just needs to speak to everyone downstairs. It's important."

"Oh I bet!" Ichigo yelled stomping here way down the stairs with everyone following closely behind. Mint sighed.

"Must she always be so rowdy?"

* * *

Cuxie: Yay! MASH is back in action!

Ichigo: What did Ryou want?

Ryou: Do you really think she's gonna tell you?

Cuxie: Hush up! I want to thank(again!)all the fabulous reviewies from MASH 1! And once again this chapter has been dedicated to Misha12! Happy very belated birthday!

Ryou: Love ya, babe!(french kisses M12)

Ichigo: Hmph! I bet you were just waiting for this chapter to end so you could get at her!

Cuxie: That sounded so wrong.XD Here's the deal guys: I update if you all review. Simple, ne?


	2. ALL AROUND THE WORLD!

Cuxie: Ok ok. I'm back so don't kill me!

Kish: What the hell took you so long?!

Cuxie:...??

Kish: What?

Cuxie: I'm sorry...Who are you again?

Kish: OO!! Why you litle--!!

Cuxie:XD Chill out! I'm joking. But seriously, I haven't seen you here in years!

Kish: It's only been a couple months.

Cuxie: So you say. Lets just see if the reviewies remember you. Review Time!

**MikaTheCatHanyou:** Eh? Haunt my...?! Yeah ok...just back away slowly...

**dbzgtfan2004: **Thanks! I agree!

**three-tailed-fox:** Thanks. I don't know about the stalker thing, but I'll try to fit in as much baka-bashing as possible!

**minniemouselover:** Thanks for the enthusiasm!

Kish: It's always RyouxIchigo...aren't I important?!

Cuxie: I think you can answer that question yourself.XD

**BubblesBoo:** Eheh. Thanks! Propose?

Kish: Propose?! Is that even legal?!

Cuxie: In my world theres no such thing as illegal.

**Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane:** Thank yas! I'm honored!

**Misha12:** Hmph! You should be sorry missy!

Ryou: Who's Izark?

Cuxie:XDD Oooh! Your in twouble!XD I told you I took your little quiz.;)

**rd2luv:** GAH! My grammar errors have been revealed! Gomen nasai!(bows head in shame)

Ryou: Finally. And I'm not a perv!

**Fire Emblem MewMew:** I remember you! Hiyas! Thanks! I was kinda aiming for funny.

**Kitty LOVES Ryou -nya:** Wah! I feel so special right now! You're too kind.

**Kiki-Bunny23:** Ok. As promised, you get Tart.

Tart: Erg...(gives Kiki a _small_ kiss on the cheek)

Pudding: Tar-Tar! I thought you loved me! T-T

Tart: Pudding! This isn't what it looks like!

Cuxie:...See what you do?

**Mrs.Chloe Kent:** Thanks! Who doesn't love fluff?

**alienflash creation:** The next chapter will be here...when it gets here! And that's all there is to it. :3

Cuxie: Finito!

Ryou: Your Spanish really sucks.

Cuxie: What? That wasn't right? Ah whatever! ROLL CHAPPY!!

* * *

"Ryou! IT'S ME!!" Ichigo yelled stomping down the stairs with the rest of the group following closely behind.

"Of course it's you. Who the hell else would come down here stomping and screaming like that?" He answered smugly from his cozy spot at the computer.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously as she descended to the ground. Everyone else filed into the room quickly and Ryou got up from his chair. "Is it something bad?"

"No. I thought about what you said earlier and decided you were right."

"Of course I'm right!...What did I say earlier?" she inquired, clearly confused. Ryou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Really. She's not a smart girl._

"...You said we should all do something special this summer. And I agree." Ichigo nodded satisfied. "So I took the liberty of planning a trip."

"A trip?" she repeated.

"What kind of trip?" Zakuro asked suspiciously. Ryou smirked.

"A cruise kind of trip."

"A cruise?!" Ichigo and Pudding shouted at once. Both their eyes lit up like christmas lights. Everyone was listening intently now. Most thinking along the lines of, _Is it free?_

"I'm taking you all on an all-exspense paid cruise around the world. The Cultural Lateral to be specific."

"Isn't that the one they film during mid-July?" Lettuce asked incrediously.

"That international documentary they show on TV?" Cherry piped with the same tone of voice. Ryou nodded. Ichigo and Pudding had taken to dancing around the room singing about various random things. "They air that for at least a week all over. People from all over the world are gonna be there!"

"I'll admit even I haven't been." Mint said quietly.

"Me either." Zakuro added and Mint sighed in relief that her idol was in the same boat.

"_We're going allllllll around the world! Yes we're going--alllllll around the world! To France! To Italy! To here! To there! Yes! Alllll around the world!!_" Ichigo and Pudding sang and danced around the group.

"Tar-Tar! You sing to!" Pudding grabbed his hand and started twirling him around in circles.

"WAH!! S-Stop!"

"Whee!" Ichigo jumped at Ryou, hugging him from behind. "You are the BEST!!" Ryou laughed.

"Easy Strawberry. I'm not done yet." She didn't let go so Ryou continued. "We needed to be at Tokyo International Airport next week to so you all need to get permission from your parents by then. This trip will take up a majority, if not all of your summer."

"It'll SO be worth it!" Ichigo cut in. Ryou smiled and patted her head.

"Yes Ichi, let me finish. This cruise will end it's curcuit in America and that's also where it's starting so. We'll take a plane there the day before and I booked a hotel for the night. The cruise boards the next morning. Tokyo Harbor is the second to last major stop so that's when we'll be ending our trip. It's less complicated that way."

"Is two months enough time to tour the world?" Cherry asked.

"We'll only be going to major countries. We will be stopping at every continent, other than Antarctica."

"This is so cool!" Ichigo squealed, squeezing Ryou tighter.

"Yeah, thanks Ryou!" Cherry and Lettuce thanked him, both bowing in respect. Pudding hugged him two, making Tart a little bit jealous. He would've been more concerned if he wasn't so dizzy.

"Wait...this means I only have a week to clear up my schedule for 2 months." Zakuro said, concerned for her job and exactly how she was supposed to explain this to her manager.

"You need some vacation time anyway." Keichiiro said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ichigo finally let go of Ryou long enough for him to breathe, and realized something. "Oh my gosh! I only have a week left to do all my shopping for the trip!"She shrieked in horror. Ok, I said 'something'. Not something important.

"We should all get together for shopping." Cherry suggested. "That'd be one less thing for us all to worry about."

"Agreed." Mint said. She yawned, signaling that it was time for this little meeting to be ajorned. "It's late."

"Hey," Ryou looked around at the group. "Where are Kish and Pai?" He asked, turning to Tart since he was the only candidate capable of answering the question.

"Kish is sick." He said going back upstairs. Everyone froze for a minute and before following him up with questions. "We don't know what he has, but it's probably not good since he's all pale and moist."

"Moist?" Ichigo repeated uncertainly.

"Mostly around the nose and eyes, and he can't tell the difference between hot and cold anymore. Pai stayed with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Oh...I hope he's all right." Lettuce said softly. Tart wasn't sure if she was worried about Kish or Pai.

"This is TERRIBLE!!" Mint cried, shocking everyone.

"Mint...you...you're worried?" Ichigo asked, not believing it herself.

"Of course I'm worried...HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME?!" she shouted, meaning Kish wasn't there to teleport her like usual. Ichigo shook her head in disgust along with everyone else.

"Well Mint...I'm not sure if you heard of it, but theres this thing most people do called 'walking'."

"Ichigo--"

"It's very simple." She grabbed Mints arm and pointed at her feet. "Just keep putting one foot in front of the other and eventually you'll get where ever you need to go." Mint threw her off and Ichigo just laughed.

"Whatever. Shrimpo! You're taking me home." she declared like the queen she wishes she was.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Do you see anyone else around here who can teleport?"

"But--"

"It's ok Tar-Tar, na no da." Pudding interrupted. "You can drop Mint off first and then me." Tart grumbled something but grabbed both their hands regardless. "Bye-bye!" Pudding shouted to the remaining six as she faded into nothingness. Keichiiro went into the kitchen to get his keys to drive Zakuro home, and Lettuce and Cherry gathered their stuff to leave.

"Aren't you coming, Ichigo?" Lettuce asked watching Ichigo stand idly by Ryou with no intention of moving.

"Well I...um, I just..." she stuttered and a light pink shaded her cheeks. Ryou smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ichigo's spending the night here. You two can go ahead." Cherry giggled, and Lettuce blushed for some unknown reason.

"I see. Alright then, goodbye." They both waved heading out the door. Ichigo, Ryou, and Zakuro stood watching them leave.

"You two seem to be moving pretty fast." Zakuro commented. Ichigo hid behind Ryou as her cat-ears popped out. Ryou laughed.

"Not as fast as you and Keichiiro." he countered. Zakuro turned away, purple locks covering her face.

"As fast as we what?" Keichiiro asked innocently coming back out of the kitchen. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to find my keys." he said holding them up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Zakuro said grabbing his hand and dragging him out. He shot a confused look at Ryou who just smiled and waved.

After they left it was silent. Ichigo looked at Ryou nervously, and he stared back curiously. Kako was nowhere to be found, but they weren't concerned about that at the moment. It was silent.

"R-Ryou..."

"Yeah?"

"They're gone." Ichigo said quietly.

"Yeah." There was another moment of silence while they both thought of what exactly that meant. "Ichigo?"

"H-Huh?"

"...Wanna go upstairs?"

* * *

Cuxie: Again, not one of my best chapters. But I feel some fluff coming on!

Ichigo:O.o! "Upstairs"?! Wh-What does **that** mean?!

Cuxie: Oh please! Relax! Nothing lemon-y! I DO NOT do lemon! Fluff, yes. Lemon, no.

Ichigo:(sigh)Oh. Ok.

Cuxie: R&R!


	3. Not him AGAIN!

Cuxie: I'M SO SORRY!!TT

Ryou: For?

Cuxie: NOT UPDATING!!,

Ryou: And?

Cuxie: I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER!!

Ryou: Why?

Cuxie: BECAUSE MAKING THE REVIEWIES WAIT IS **WRONG**!!

Ryou: Good. And?

Cuxie: AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A THOUSAND BUCKS FROM RYRY'S BANK ACCOUNT!!

Ryou: Good. Good. And--Huh?! Wait a minute!

**SukiraOfTheLight:** Heh. Gomen nasai! Fine. So you get Kish and a thousand bucks!(hands you money and--)

Kish: Ha! And you said I wasn't important!(kisses Sukira)Thanks Mika-koi!;)

**xXKuroTenshiXx:** Eheh heh! Thanks! Gomen ne for not updating faster!(gives ya a thousand bucks)

**Truly Madly Deeplyyy:** Arigato, gomen nasai reviewie-san!(gives you a suitcase full o money!)

**Misha12:** Just cute and good at fighting. Yeah that justifies things.XD(rewards you with a thousand bucks)

Ryou: Suure.

Cuxie: Oh come on! She said he's nobody!

Ryou: Yeah! That's means he could be anybody! What kind of dumbass name is "Izark" anyway?

Cuxie: Apparently it's his "dumbass name" and I'd choose my words more carefully if I were you. She said he's a good fighter.

Ryou: Big deal. I won the last fight.

Cuxie: Just keep digging yourself deeper RyRy...just keep digging.(gives you a thousand bucks BUT takes back 750)Just because.:P

**SailorMoonFanForever:** Hi. Thanks for reviewing! I just couldn't imagine myself typing lemon. Talk about awkward.(thousand bucks!)

**minniemouselover:** ALL around the world!XD(money money!)

**Very Annoied AIMelody:** Oh...my...GUMDROPS!!XD Thanks for reviewing!(CASH)

**Kiki-Bunny23:** I've never met a real Tart fan. Wow...

Pudding: Grrr...HANDS OFF MY TAR-TAR!!

Cuxie: Oi! He's got a contract so you better not break him!(gives you a thousand but takes back 250)You can date them for free but it cost to borrow them!

**IScreamFrIceCream.x:** Uwah! Thankies so much!(gives you a thousand and one dollars for being so nice)

**Geniusly-Unique:** Wow...thanks so much for the enthusiasm!- Sorry I couldn't update faster!(One. Thousand. Dollars.)

**Fleeing Arrow: **Heh. Split personalities?XD Thanks though!X3(Money. Cash. Green paper in a fancy box!)

Cuxie: Kay! That's done and outta the way!

Ryou: You theiving litt--

Cuxie: GOMBARE!! I'm starting the chappy!X3 GO GO!!

* * *

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"...N...NYA?!" Ichigo fell back, tripping over her feet as she went. Two furry black ears protruded from her head. "Wh-What's **that** supposed to mean?! You can't mean what I think you mean! **I'M BARELY FIFTEEN YEARS OLD**!!" She yelled waving her arms around frantically.

Ryou was leaning over. Clenching and unclentching his fists. Ichigo stared wide-eyed, curious as to what his reaction would be. His shoulders were shaking slightly and blonde bangs covered his eyes.

"R-Ryou..."

"Pfft! AHAHA!!" He looked up and Ichigo jumped slightly. Ryou clutched his stomach laughing. "Yeah right! And you call me perverted!"

"RYOU!!" Ichigo growled and her face turned bright red.She jumped back to her feet and stood angrily in front of him. "Don't imply things like that!"

"I...I wasn't implying anything. I asked a simple question." he said as his laughter died down, but he still smiled brightly at her. Making her blush some more.

They had been going out for about four months now and during that time Ichigo had seen a great change in Ryou. He was much more open with her and everyone else. She knew had it been a year ago he would've never laughed like that in front of her. And her heart beat faster everytime she saw him smile like this. A genuine smile, and not his usual smirk.

"Hey...I know I'm handsome and everything, but there's no need to stare." And once again the smirk took over.

"JERK!! I can't believe I even thought that...even if you were insinuaiting it..." she trailed off trying to fold her cat ears down.

"You were thinking it..." he challenged. His smirked widened slightly and he tilted her chin up. "But you know if you want me all you have to do is ask."

"Ah..."

_POOF!_

"Really. You're too much." He chuckled at picked up the small black kitten that now lay at his feet. She flicked her tail impatiently, waiting for him to change her back. "Your less of a hazard this way, you know. Maybe I'll keep you like this for awhile."

"Oh, just hurry up and kiss me already!" she mewed, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Well somebody's being bold today." he carried her in his arms up the stairs, calling out behind him. "KAKO!! We're going up!" He stopped waiting for a response. Then again it all depended on Kako's mood. "Kako!" he tried again.

"Maybe she went for a walk." Ichigo suggested, settling down in his arms since it looked like he wouldn't be changing her back anytime soon. That...and it was kind of comfortable.

"Maybe...Wait." he listened closely. "Did you hear something?" Ichigo listened too, hearing an unmistakable mew of a distressed cat.

"Kako?!"

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" A voiced called followed my a terrified kitten. Kako came in, seemingly out of nowhere, sprinting towards Ryou and Ichigo. Ichigo jumped down from his arms to try and block her.

"What's wrong?!"

"He's gonna get me!!" She yelled running past Ichigo and hiding behind Ryou who, by this time, had come back down the steps.

"Who?"

"CUTIE!! Where'd ya go!" A familiar, yet disgusting voice called, also followed by a familiar, yet disgusting cat.

"Oh God no..." Ichigo shivered as her eyes widened in fear. _Please don't be him! ANYONE BUT HIM!!_

"Your Francis wants a kissy!" A large orange cat came running towards them all. Ryou sweatdropped. _You've gotta be kidding me..._

"Ryou! Get him!" Ichigo yelping jumping behind him as well. Painful flashbacks entered her mind, making her fur stand on end.

"I've found you Cutie!" he panted ignoring Ryou and winking at Kako who was peering from behing one of Ryou's legs. "Oh!" Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo's black tail came into view. "I've found you too Honey! Long time no see! We never did get to go on our date."

He dove for both, but was leaning more in Ichigo's direction when Ryou decided it was time to intervene. He scooped up both of his kittens who were clinging too him in fear. "Sorry. These are mine."

"Hey!" Francis attached himself to Ryou's leg. "Give them back! They both owe me a kiss!" he hissed angrily. Ryou merely shook him off and went to the front door, holding it open.

"Out."

"No." He shook out his fur and glared at Ryou, while also staring hungrily at the poor, defenseless kittens in his arms. Kako huffed.

_God he's creepy! But we gotta get him outta here somehow...I know!_ She whispered something to Ichigo and she nodded. "Fine!" she mewed, jumping out of the blonde's arms. "You want me, come and get me!" she yelled running outside and stopping just beyond the doorway.

Needless to say, Francis immediately went after her, also going outside.

"Ryou! The door!" Ichigo mewed and he nodded, slamming it shut. Ichigo nodded to herself and went over to the open window and jumped up on the ledge. _This must be how he got in the first time._ As planned she peered out and saw Kako coming towards her with Francis trying to keep up.

"Now!" Kako commanded and Ichigo nodded. Kako jumped inside and using all her kitty strength, Ichigo closed the window just as their stalker jumped. Causing him to slam against the glass harshly.

"YEAH!!" Kako and Ichigo cheered and started to make faces at the poor misguided Francis(HA!).

"Alright, alright." Ryou smirked, picking them up again. "That's enough excitement for tonight. All kittens must be in bed by 11pm."

"Hmph..." Ichigo huffed, adjusting the ribbon on her neck. Pretty hard when you don't have aposable thumbs. "Kako!" she piped, turning her attention to her pet. "How on Earth did that monster find you too?!"

"I'm not even sure! I was coming back from my walk and all of a sudden I felt something breathing down my neck, and there he was!" Kako explained, shuddering slightly at the memory. Ichigo stuck out her tongue in disgust. Ryou didn't seem to care much either way.

He carried them both up to his room, placing them on the bed to continue their conversation.

"I'm going to go take a bath. No peeking." he said casting Ichigo a suspicious glance.

"L-Like I'd ever!"

"Heh. Who said I was talking to you?" He smirked knowing he had her. She blinked. "You and your perverted mind. I'll be out in a minute. Don't get any ideas." he said closing the door behind him.

"Ah...ARGH!! He can't go a day without messing with me!" She hissed into his pillow while Kako watched with a semi-amused expression. It was like a comedy show with these two for everyone but them. "And he STILL hasn't changed me back!"

"Ah...well I've had enough 'fun' for today. Night." Kako yawned and curled herself up at the edge of the bed. Ichigo watched silently then decided to follow suit. It's not like she had anything better to do.

"Ichigo?" Ryou re-entered to fing Ichigo and Kako both asleep at the edge of his bed. He smiled. _She really does make an adorable kitten. _He gently picked her up and brought her to his face, kissing her. In a matter of seconds she had transformed and remained asleep in his arms.(CUTE! Gomen. Had to say that.)

She stirred slightly as he placed her in bed next to him. He pulled up the covers around them and tucked an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Ichi." he whispered while kissing her lightly on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep.

_Heh...She's going to freak out in the morning...Again._

* * *

Cuxie: O.o I have NO clue where this chapter came from. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind...

Ryou: It's kinda cute...even if I am a little OOC.

Cuxie: Agreed! REVIEW MINNA-SAN!!


	4. Torture for two?

Cuxie: I'm baaa-aaack!

Ichigo: And?

Cuxie: Ahem!(deep breath)....RYOU IS NO LONGER WITH MISHA12!!!!!!! WHOEVER WANTS HIM BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE!!!X3

Ryou:...Way to put it gently.

Cuxie: Sorry. But I kinda saw this coming.

Ryou: What?!

Cuxie: Er...nvm. REVIEWS!! Where are ya?!

Ichigo: I thought you were skipping reviews.

Cuxie: Oh. So I am! Then...CHAPPY!! Where are ya?!

Ryou:(sigh) Please get on with it.

* * *

Ryou awoke to the sounds of pots and bangs clanging together somewhere below him. His first instinct told him that he should check for theives, but as the scent of burning toasted wafted up the stairs he knew it was something much, much worse. And the empty space in the bed beside him confirmed his fear.

Ichigo. _Cooking_.

He groaned, "I'm sure it's much easier to buy poison than to make it." Throwing back the covers he decided to take a _long_ shower to avoid going downstairs. When faced with death every minute counts. _Darn,_ he thought in disappointment. _I was looking forward to her reaction this morning too. She didn't even scream._

The water was running and as Ryou got in, a high-pitched beeping noise sounded throughout the cafe. Ichigo had managed to set off the fire alarm.

"Oh crap!" a girlish shriek cried over the sound. "It'll wake Ryou up!"

He snorted and decided to ignore everything. Maybe if he went about his day per usual everything would follow. Or at least not turn into a disaster.

It got quiet.

He waited and listened closely. _Positive thinking_--

"RYOU!! Breakfast is ready!"

--_so doesn't work._ He sighed and mentally prepared himself for whatever form of edible torture she had ready for him. "I'm coming!"

He pulled on some boxers and threw a towel over his shoulder. _This'll definitely freak her out,_ he thought with a lazy smirk. He made his way slowly down the stairs, into the mostly empty seating area below. Kako sat in her usual spot sipping at a saucer of strawberry milk.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Your wife's in the kitchen, er, _cooking_."

"I heard."

"Maybe you should get dressed. I didn't think it was possible but she can do some serious damage with a wooden spoon and a couple of eggs," the kitten reprimanded.

"I'll take my chances," he answered cockily.

Kako shrugged, "You're a goner either way. Your deathbed's over there," she said emotionlessly, pointing to a table for two in the corner. I checked tablecloth was thrown over it with a flower vase in the center holding a single yellow daisy. Two places were set, both plates containing something of the industructably-solid variety and the gelantinous variety.(something hard and something gooey!)

"Is that--"

"Poisonous? Inedible? Deadly? All of the above? Yes." Kako answered swiftly.

"RYOU!!" Ichigo yelled coming out of the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice in both hands. "Are you--" she stopped short nearly dropping both glasses.

Ryou smirked at her expression, "Good morning, Strawberry." He said sauntering over to her. "Like what you see?"

She didn't answer. Even if she could've found her voice, she was too busy admiring him. She watched speechlessly as a bead of water dripped down from his damp hair onto his well-toned chest. Her eyes widened as it seemed to evaporate at that point. _God he's hott..._

"You know Ichigo, I was thinking..." he took the glasses from her and set them on the table beside him. "Since we'll be with everyone on the cruise maybe we should do something together today."

"...Oh." she mouthed the word as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her against his chest and she inhaled deeply, shivering as she did. _He smells so good too._

Ryou looked at the girl, completely melted in his arms, and devised a plan. "I can take you out to brunch." She simply nodded, unable to remember the basics of forming a sentence. He leaned down and kissed her forehead while stroking her hair. "Go get ready then," he whispered.

His arms loosened and he pulled her away gently. She looked confused and disappointed. Both hands were placed against his chest and she looked up at him as if awaiting his next move. He smiled slightly and pointed to the dressing room. Her cheeks, which were a carnation pink, flushed a dark russet color and she disappeared into the room within seconds.

"....Well. That was a little unexpected," Kako said, clearly impressed. "I underestimated you. Get rid of the evidence and she'll completely forget."

"Way ahead of you," Ryou said, clearing away Ichigo's sad attempt at a romantic breakfast and tossing it in the trash, dishes and all. Kako raised a brow at him. "Rich. I'll buy more."

"So cocky..." she mumbled.

Ryou sighed, tossing the last of the food away. "I love her but...she can't cook to save her life."

**Later that very same morning somewhere in between 11 and noon...:**

"That was delicious!" Ichigo grinned, clutching Ryou's arm. He nodded. "I can't help feeling like I forgot something though..." she muttered thoughtfully.

Ryou fought back a smile. "Probably nothing. What did I tell you about thinking to hard about one thing?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked curiously at the sound of the familiar song.

Ichigo blushed. "I-I made it my ringtone. Let me get that!" She dug around in her purse, pulling out a silver Razar with a strawberry charm(because she's cliche like that). "Hello?...Oh hi, Lettuce! What's up?....Actually me and Ryou are in town right now."

Ryou looked up while she chatted and a sense of doom and foreboding washed over him. Something was coming. Or already here. Or going to happen. Or already happened.

Something bad.

But Ichigo seemed happy about it. Looking at her smiling face didn't make him feel any better. She chatted happily, completely agreeing with Lettuce and whatever she was trying to convince her do to.

Something that included him.

"Uh, Ichigo?" he asked nervously.

"Uh-huh! That's great. We'll meet you by the coffee place in fifteen?.....See ya then! Bye!" she snapped the phone shut and turned to him. Smiling sadistically, he couldn't help but wonder what evil thoughts were running through her usually vacant head.

"Ichigo...what did you just invovle me in?" he asked taking note of how she'd said 'they' would meet Lettuce, and most likely the other Mews, at where ever.

She shook her head blithely and grinned ear-to-ear. "Oh nothing. Just a little trip."

"A trip?" she nodded.

"A _shopping_ trip."

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry for being so dramatic at the Sorry for the long wait! What did you guys think of this chapter?

Ryou: What's in store for me?

Cuxie: Oh...ya know...Hell.

Ichigo: That's what he gets for tricking me!

Cuxie: With his sexyness!XD

Ryou: Is it my fault I'm irresistable?

Cuxie&Ichigo: YES!!

Cuxie: PLZ REVIEW!! I'll update faster! Promise!


	5. Shopping Trip, Part 1

Cuxie: I have been asked to update this story! Sorry it took so long...

Ichigo: Are you--

Cuxie: Yes!

Ichigo:...Well alright then.

**Sesshi's Favorite Cousin:** Hiya Mika-chan! You sure change your penname alot. Um...have fun with Kish.O.o

**Unbelievably Dazzled:** Winner! You got him!

Ryou: I feel like I've just been sold...But you are cute.

Cuxie: Heehee! He's yours now. Have fun!

**kankananime123:** Unspeakable reasons? Um..kay. I can do that!

**Geniusly-Unique:** Lol! Sorry I took so long. And yes, you have dibs on him if Mew Mew Moon(Unbelievably Dazzled)breaks up with him.

Ryou: Yeah...thanks.

**Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt:** Not a bad idea.

Ryou: "Onii-san"?

Cuxie: She's your little sister.

Ryou: Oh...WHAT?!

**Ryou's Worst Nightmare:** Really why? Thnx!

Ryou:...Just what kind of penname _is_ that?!

**Loveless Kitty:** Heh. I'll try to fit The Baka in somewhere.

Ichigo: Yeah right. I'm not the jealous type!

**Kiki-Bunny23:** Thnx and sorry! What are you and Tart...nevermind. I don't want to know.

**minniemouselover:** Gah! Over a thousand words just isn't enough NEmore.(sniffle) But thanks!

**mew mew blubewi:** O-Ok. I understand....kinda.

**mangagirl16:** Thnx!

**Kaminari K. Amaterasu:** Lol! I'm glad you liked it so much. Unfortunately...Ryou's taken. SORRY!! Can I still have the TMM accessories?

Cuxie: Ahem! Well...that's that. I think we need to make a chart!

Ichigo: Are chart of wh--

**STATUS CHART:**

**Ryou---Unbelievably Dazzled**

**Kish---Sesshi's Favorite Cousin**

**Pie---(available)**

**Tart---Kiki-Bunny23**

**Keichiiro---(available)**

**The Baka---(lonely, pathetic, and desparate)**

Ichigo: Oh.

Cuxie: Alright! Now...on with the chappy!

* * *

_This is Hell....This is torture...This is--_

"This is so STUPID!!!" Tart yelled out, jumping up onto his seat, earning many annoyed and surprised looks from several people passing by them.

Ryou glanced over at him, _My thoughts exactly_. He leaned back against the wall.

After being dragged to the mall(curitsy of Ichigo), they had met up with the other Mews and the guys for an impromtu shopping trip. Since they would all need new clothes for the cruise they'd decided it was best to get together and take care of it all at once. The Mews plus Cherry were currently trying on dresses and gowns wear since Mint had stated there would probably be dances and other formal events taking place at night. The guys were seated miserably outisde the dressing room. Waiting. Everynow and then the girls would come out and ask questions they couldn't possibly answer like, 'Which color looks better on me?' and 'Which one of us looks better in this dress?' and worst of all: 'Does this make me look fat?'

Kish was sitting, slumped down in his chair, wearing an irritated expression since Mint had forbid him from going into the changing room with her. His illness had been cured by Pie with help from Keichiiro who had suggested cough medicine. Since he was as healthy as he was going to get, according to Mint, there was no reason he couldn't come along. Pie wore a blank expression that could easily be mistaken for boredom. Ryou was the standing, leaning casually against the wall. Keichiiro, unlike all the others, was sitting patiently with no sign of displeasure showing on his face.

Tart, who was previously seated with the rest of them, was now marching angrily around the dressing room complaining like a spoiled kid.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Will one of you please get him under control?" He asked, referring to Kish and Pie. "He's being a brat."

"Tart...bad...stop," Kish sighed emotionlessly. Tart continued his rant and Kish shrugged. "He's not listening. There's nothing I can do about it."

"That's it!" Tart yelled. "This is dumb! I'm leaving!" Just as he was about to teleport Pudding threw open her dressing room door and rushed out.

"What's wrong Tar-Tar?!" she asked frantically, throwing her arms around him to stop him from flailing. "Calm down please, na no da!" Tart struggled in her grip and pushed her away slightly, she held him and arm's length. "Taruto!" She yelled.

That stopped him. _She never calls me by my full name..._ He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Pudding? What are you..." He looked down at her outfit. She wore a light orange dress with a gold sash that tied in a ribbon in the back. It went down to about her knees and had spaghetti straps. "That dress..."

"Oh, you like it?" she asked brightly. "Lettuce helped me pick it out!"

Tart's face flushed bright red and he turned away, escaping her grasp, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I-It's ok I guess."

"Yay! Thanks Tar-Tar!" she hugged him quickly and heading back towards the dressing room. "I'll be back in a second, na no da. Be good ok?"

He huffed. "Whatever." He plopped back down in his seat and waited.

Kish and Ryou snickered. "Well now we know what to do if he acts up again. Just call his girlfriend."

"Shut-up!"

"Don't be so hard on him." Keichiiro said, in a fatherly kind of tone. "He's just a kid."

"Am not!" Tart protested.

Pie shook his head in amazement, "Honestly. How can you tolerate this? We've been doing this 'shopping' thing for over an hour. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Well Zakuro does this sort of thing all the time so I guess you can say I'm used to it." He answered thoughtfully.

"Keichiiro," Zakuro's voice called from inside. "Can you come zip me up?"

"Just 'used to it', huh?" Ryou said sarcastically, watching him go inside to "help" Zakuro.

Kish looked up and growled. "How come he gets to go inside?!"

"Excuse me," A female clerk walked up to them. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes.

Ryou surpessed the urge to roll his eyes and instead shook his head. "We're fine. Just waiting."

"Oh," she nodded, failing to hide her obvious disappointment. "Well tell me if you need anything," she said, suggesting something that was probably non-shopping related. But Ryou didn't hear since Ichigo had already stepped out.

"Well? How is it?" she asked, turning slightly for him to see.

She wore a strapless, carnation pink satin gown that flowed down to her ankles. It was fitted around the waist and flared out around the bottom. On the right side a black rose stood out on her chest. Simple, yet elegant.

"You look--"

"Like a decrepit old hag." Tart interjected.

"Auh! Why you littlte--"

Ryou thumped him before Ichigo had a chance to strangle him. "You look perfect, Strawberry. Is that the one?" he asked.

"I think so? It's kinda pricey though..." she trailed off doubtfully. Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Ryou don't! That's not what I meant."

He ignored her. "I've been planning on giving you this anyway." He handed her a platinum credit card.

"Ryou! Are you nuts? You can't just give me this!" she said, trying to give it back to him.

He cocked his head at her. "Why not? It could come in handy. Suppose there's an emergency."

"B-But--"

"I'd feel better if you'd keep it."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Exactly how much is on here anyway?"

"Just a few thousand." He said, shrugging as though it were no big deal. And to him it probably wasn't.

Ichigo gawked at him, "How rich are you?!"

Ryou looked at her with his signature smirk, "Very." he watched he go back into the dressing room, muttering something that sounded like 'conceited jerk'. "So ungrateful..."

"Tar-Tar! I'm back!" Pudding yelled, bouncing into the room with her usual enthusiasm.

"Took you long enough," Tart muttered.

"Sorry. I was helping Lettuce with her dress, na no da! Doesn't she look pretty?" she said pointing to Lettuce who appeared behind her.

"Oh, Pudding..." The younger girl pushed her forward and she stumbled slightly. She was wearing a long, olive-green ruffled gown with an emperor waist. Beaded sequins decorated the bodice. Lettuce blushed in embarrassment and glanced at Pie who was staring.

"Don't be so embarrassed," Cherry said, placing a hand on her shoulder from behind. "You look really nice."

"Really?"

"Yes. And you'd look nicer if you stood up straight and held your head up," Mint chided, waltzing out of the dressing room in complete confidence. Her head held high as if demonstrating for Lettuce.

She wore a royal blue chinese style dress with white floral designs on the front. It came down just barely to her knees and had short slits on both sides.

"Wow, Mint! You look great," Cherry praised her. "That dress is perfect for you."

"You think so?" Mint said, obviously enjoying the attention. "Well I guess this one will do. What do you think Kish?"

"Hmm...I think this one really suits you Birdie." He said grinning at her in approval. She turned away to hide her blush.

"F-Fine then. I guess I have no choice but to buy it," she huffed, turning around and nearly running into Zakuro and Keichiiro. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." The model said dismissively. "You look nice."

"Really? Ok then, I'm definitely buying this!" she gushed. "You look fabulous Zakuro!"

"Gorgeous," Keichiiro added.

Zakuro smiled slightly, "Thanks." Her gown was a deep, rich purple that tied around her neck and flowed down to her feet. The waist was designed to look like a sash with small ruffles. In that dress it was easy to tell she was a model. "Well I think I'll go with this dress and the black one." She said glancing back at Keichiiro.

"Black one?" Mint asked. "I didn't see that one."

Zakuro blushed very faintly and Keichiiro turned away. "It's nothing special." she said closing the subject. "Where's Ichigo?"

"I'm right here!" She had changed back into her regular clothes which consisted of a jean miniskirt and a yellow tee over a striped long-sleeved shirt. "I've found my dress!"

"Then that makes everyone," Ryou said, standing up and walking towards the counter. The girls went ahead of him to pay for their dresses. "We should be done here."

"Yep," Ichigo nodded grabbing his arm.

"So what's--" Ryou cut off. Next to the checkout counter, flirting with the same store clerk he'd talked to, was none other than The Baka. He must've sensed Ryou's stare because he looked up as well. They both exchanged glares briefly before The Baka turned away to ignore him.

"Ryou...Ryou, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked worriedly tugging on his arm.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. So what's our next objective?"

"Swimsuits."

* * *

Cuxie: Good? Bad? Was that boring? I'm sorry!

Ichigo: I don't think it was.

Ryou: Of course _you_ don't.

Ichigo: What's that supposed to mean?!

Cuxie:(ignoring them)I added tha last bit for those of you who asked. The Baka will be in here. Needless to say there will be bashing!

Ichigo: Then hurry up with the next update!

Cuxie: As long as I get reviews! You people know who you are.

**P.S.:** I didn't think I described Ichigo's dress quite right so I added the link to the pic in my profile under **Cute/Funny** for those interested. Bye now!


	6. Shopping Trip, Part 2

Cuxie: I am back! With more MASH!! Rejoice!

Ichigo: She's skipping reviews but updating the chart.

Cuxie: YES!!

**STATUS CHART:**

**Ryou---Unbelievably Dazzled**

**Kish---Mika and Sukira(the girl who changes her penname daily)**

**Pie---Killer Neko-chan Nyuuu**

**Tart---Kiki-Bunny23**

**Keichiiro---Ria Ria-chan(thnx for the accesories!)**

**The Baka---carebear with fangs(as her hostage! not bf!...I think.)**

Cuxie: All the guys are taken! They send kisses and candy and stuff and are currently preparing for the chappy so they can't talk right now.;)

Ichigo: But I can--

Cuxie: ROLL CHAPPY!!!

* * *

"How about this one?"

"Absolutely not!"

"What? Why?"

"Kish, that's not a bathing suit. That's a napkin with a belt." Mint said, turning her nose up at his suggestion.

Kish shook his head. "It's a bikini." He held up a hot-red string bikini. The top was a strip of cloth that tied in the back, so thin it wouldn't cover enough to even bother wearing it. The bottom was...napkin-sized. "I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Then your blind! If you think I'm wearing that in public--"

"You said I could help," Kish said, barely pouting.

Mint smiled maliciously. "Yes. And thank you for helping me decide what NOT to pick." Kish groaned and she touched his arm lightly. "You're so hard to please sometimes." She glanced around quickly, making sure no one was looking, and pecked him on the cheek. He grinned widely and looked at her expectantly. She sighed despite her smile. "And so easy sometimes too."

"Hey, Mint!"

"Ah," Mint took two large steps away from Kish and turned around. Ichigo was eyeing them suspiciously. "Y-Yes?" she asked, standing up straighter and trying to sound idignant.

"I just wanted to see if you had anything yet," she said cautiously, looking around Mint at Kish who was glowing slightly. She shook her head as if to rid herself of a thought. "We're going into the dressing rooms."

"Alright. I'm coming."

Kish perked up, "Can I--"

"NO!!"

--

"I think I've found it!!" Ichigo yelled, bouncing out of the changing stall. The guys were seated patiently outside, looking much more eager than they had at the last store.

The strawberry was clad in a red&white, stripped bikini with small, red ribbons on the hips and center of the top bikini top, just below the cleavage point. She placed both hands on her hips. "Well?" Ryou stepped up to her, his eyes roaming her body as he appraised her choice. He leaned over her and whispered something in her ear that made her blush from neck to ears. "Ryou!" she shrieked, swatting his arm before running back into the dressing room.

He smirked and went back over to the guys. Keichiiro shook his head at him as he took a seat. "You really shouldn't tease her so much. I don't even think I want to know what you said to her."

"Probably not." Still smirking.

"Does anyone else realize we've been 'shopping' or whatever for the past 3 hours and all we've bought is clothes?!" Tart said, slumping down in his seat.

Kish, Pie, and Ryou all turned to look at him. Keichiiro managed a strained smile. "Um...that's what 'shopping' is, Tart. For women anyway. We came here to buy clothes."

"...NO ONE TOLD ME THAT!!!!"

Ryou sighed and gave Pie a look that said, _What's __**wrong**__ with him?_

"He hit his head alot at a young age. Learning to fly and whatnot," Pie explained.

"Running into things," Kish added. "It's a wonder he's as normal as he is. We thought he'd turn out much worse."

Tart blinked at them. "Are you talking about me?" he asked. Pie shook his head sadly. No one bothered to answer him, for obvious reasons. "I'm booooored..." he whined and turned to Pie. The older alien was trying to ignore him to no avail. "Pieee...." Tart shook his arm. "Piieee...do the trick." Pie continued to ignore him. "Piiiieee...."

"No."

"Piieee..."

"No."

"C'mooooon....do the trick."

"No, Taruto."

"C'mon! Do it! C'mon c'mon c'moooon!! Do it! Do it! Do it!! Piiiieeeeeee!! I'm boooored! Do the trick!!" Tart whined. He was sitting on his knees in the cushioned chair, bouncing up and down, pulling on Pie's arm. Kish watched, amused and irritated at the same time. On the one hand, Pie was loosing patience and his eye was starting to twitch. On the rare occasions when Pie lost his patience Kish loved it! Then agai, Tart was starting to annoy the Hell out of all of them....

"Just do it so he'll shut-up," Kish stated.

Tart nodded, "I'll stop if you do it! Just once! C'mon!"

Pie yanked his arm back forcefully, almost making Tart fall out of the seat. "Fine," he said firmly. "But only once."

He held out his palm and Tart watched closely as a small beam of bright white light appeared in the center of his hand. The beam twisted and turned, gradually changing in color from red, to purple, to blue, to green, to yellow, until it was a swirl of rainbow. Then it broke up into several smaller beams. Each a different color. They swirled around each other like tentacles, creating a beautiful and sureal light show.

"Wow," Tart whispered. "I wish I could do that." He was completely enraptured by the lights. Pie rolled his eyes, thinking how simple it was to distract the little boy.

Kish was watching from the corner of his eye. He wasn't nearly as impressed as Tart was by it, but Hell, it was something to look at. He glanced at Keichiiro and Ryou who were studying it closely. They'd probably never seen anything like it before. Tricks like that were common on their planet, though they differed from person to person.

Pudding came running through the mirrored hall then with Lettuce at her heel. "Tar-Tar! What do you think of this one, na no da?" she asked twirling slightly as she ran. She had on a yellow one-peice with soft pink ribbons on the shoulders. It completely played up her childesh cuteness. "There's another one in the dressing--Whoa!" She gaped at the light show Pie was displaying. "That's so cool!"

Tart nodded, "Isn't it?"

"Oh. How pretty," Lettuce said softly. Pie was slightly surprised that such a thing interested her, but he tried not to let it show.

"It's nothing." The lights glowed a few seconds longer before they started to dim and vanished into thin air. "There. Now don't bother me about it again." Pie said, crossing his arms and glowering at Tart.

Pudding pouted and Tart whined while Lettuce attempted to shush them. She grabbed Pudding's arm and tried to usher her back to the dressing room. "Wait! Tar-Tar, what do you think of this one, na no da?" Pudding asked, referring to her bathing suit. She spun around once more.

Tart started to shrug then got an idea. Maybe if he told her he liked it she'd just buy this one and they could leave. "It's pretty. Buy that one." Pudding squealed and flung herself at him.

"Thanks Tar-Tar!" Tart blushed and attempted to detach her from his torso.

Lettuce smiled fondly, "She just wanted to show him. I told her it looked fine." she explained to no one in particular(and by that I mean Pie).

"Hmm..." he said with new apparent interest. He glanced at her, assessing her outfit. "Is that the one you're getting?"

"Eh?" she looked down at herself as if she'd forgotten what she had on. Which was an aqua-colored bathing suit. Lettuce had opted for a one-peice, lacking the self-confidence it'd take to wear a two-peice. Her choice was simple and innocent. The only exception being that it was backless.

"I-I'm not sure," she stammered. "I had a few other choices, and I don't think it looks quite right on me..."

"I think it looks fine," Pie disagreed. without any particular facial expression.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lettuce blushed. "W-Well I guess it's okay..."

Suddenly Ichigo reappeared, pulling Mint along side her. She had changed into a soft, baby pink two-peice. This one was frilly and more innocent than the previous one. The top tied around her neck and both straps were ruffled, as was the entire bathing suit.

Mint wore a navy blue, strapless halter suit. It had vertical white stripes and in the center was a silver anchor. She looked slightly irritated that Ichigo was pulling her. "Would you let go?! I don't need you to tow me like a child."

Ichigo ignored her and marched straight up to Ryou. "Ok. Now what about this."

He studied her for a moment. "Cute. I think I liked the other one better though."

"I-I'm still getting it. I just figured I'd need more than one. " she stuttered. "Have you seen Zakuro? I don't think she's come out yet."

"I'm right here," A firm, yet elegant voice stated. All heads turned to see their model friend decked out in a sleek and sexy bathing suit. It was a black and wrapped round her entire body, coveral the important parts, but leaving lots exposed. It look as if a silk snake had coiled itself around her. Needless to say, all were just about speechless. "Well?"

Mint was the first to recover, quickly slipping into her fangirl persona. "Gorgeous!! Zakuro you look amazing! Flawless!" she praised, her eyes turning to glittering hearts.

Zakuro smiled graciously, "Thank you."

"Well I think we're all ready," Ryou announced while getting up from his seat. He looked at each girls' face for confirmation before before nodding firmly. "You all go change out of those, we'll wait outside."

--

"That was so much fun!" Ichigo said. "We need to go shopping together more often. The girls walked briskly ahead while the guys lagged behind, carrying their bags. "I'm getting kind of hungry. Where should we go for lunch?"

"There's this new Italian restaurant that opened up recently," Mint said. "It's supposed to be really good, though I can't say for certain since I've yet to go."

"I have," Zakuro mentioned. "That sounds good for lunch." Mint nodded cheerfully. Pudding skipped cheerfully next to Lettuce who stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, na no da?"

Lettuce looked around in confusion, analyzing the group, a worried expression on her face.

"Where's Cherry?"

* * *

Cuxie: FINALLY!!!

Cherry: Am I out of the story?

Cuxie: For this chapter. But I have reasons for everything people! I _know_ I didn't describe Cherry's dress and(duh) I _know_ she wasn't in this chapter! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!

Cherry: Um...so, later?

Cuxie: R&R!! Next chappy coming sooner!


	7. GO VOTE!

**Cuxie Alert!!!!!**

**New chapter will be posted once enough people vote on my profile poll! Plz and thankies!!**

**(Seriously, it's pre-typed and everything! I just need to will the (blank)s with a name!)**


	8. Cherry on top!

Cuxie: I bounce! I blaze! I'm back!

Ryou: You're berserk.

Cuxie: Am not! I can't stand her hair!

Ryou:...Not gonna ask.

Cuxie: In all honesty, this was supposed to be a KK update...

Kazune: So why isn't it?

Cuxie: Ah...ya know...(cough)WB(cough).

Kazune: For all the stories?!

Cuxie: I-I...

Ryou: She's with us for right now.

Kazune: Only for now. Right, Cuxie?

Cuxie:...GOD, YOU TWO ARE HOTT!!X3

Kazune: Uh...

Ryou: No kidding.

Cuxie: Ok ok! Stop distracting me! I've got a chappy to type!!

* * *

Cherry sat alone at a table in the back of the food court, sipping a cherry-mango smoothie. She watched, becoming slightly depressed, as happy, smiling people walked by. Almost as if they were in a different world completely.

She had abandoned the group in the dress shop. For some reason, she felt as if she didn't belong with them. They all seemed to be tied together by something despite their obvious differences in personality. Her and Lettuce had hit it off, but it seemed like the other Mews were closer together than she would ever be with any of them.

Not to mention that they each seemed to be extraordinarily wonderful. Either in looks or personality and she was clearly neither. Zakuro was painfully beautiful. Mint was elegant and refined. Pudding was bubbly and perky and all-around cute. Lettuce was sweet and thoughtful. And Ichigo...she was always happy, pretty, sweet, and just plain fun to be around. It was like the girl had a magnetic personality.

And Cherry...well, she knew them all.

That thought--along with watching them try on dresses and transform from fabulous girls to exceptionally refined ladies--depressed her and she had gone off to sulk.

"Hey. What are you doing all alone, Cutie? I see your new _friends_ abandoned you," a familiar voice sneered. Cherry looked up and glared at the dark-haired boy in front of her.

"That's none of your business, Masaya."

He shrugged. "Well, I can't really blame them. You're kind of boring you know. No wonder my plan didn't work at the party. I should've brought someone prettier. I mean, you're nothing compared to Ichigo."

**SPLAT!!**

Cherry dumped her smoothie on him. "SHUT-UP!! You're such a jerk! I HATE YOU!! Don't you ever come anywhere near me again!"

"Ugh! HEY!! Get back here!" he yelled after her as she ran off.

Tears streamed down her face and she headed for the closet exit. She went around to the back entrance of the mall. Since it wasn't facing the main highway, it wasn't as well kept. Paint was peeling and their were a few cobwebs in the corners of the doors and windows.

"That...that stupid jerk," she cried and wiped at her eyes. _I'm not boring...am I? I guess I'm not at as fun as Ichigo. Or as pretty...Maybe he's right. I bet no one's even realized I'm gone!_ She started sobbing again.

"Don't be ridiculous!" a voice barked.

"Huh?" The brunette looked up to see a dark-red haired girl dressed in a long flowing skirt and a flowery blouse. She had a large ornamented bag slung over her shoulder.

"Sorry for shouting, but I was drawn here by your negative energy," she explained.

Cherry blinked. "My...negative energy?"

"Yes. It seems you're very upset about something."

"Oh. That's not...I mean, that is..."

The strange girl interrupted her, "You don't have to explain to me. But please cheer up. I sense your luck changing soon." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small cloth satchel about the size of a large walnut. A yellow smiley face was stitched on the front. "Here. I'll give you this charm to ensure your good luck. Free of charge," she added with a wink.

Cherry took it and examined it in her hand. She rubbed her fingers against it and felt what must have been sand or something similar on the inside. It looked like a cheap trinket. _She sells these? She must be a gypsie or something..._ "Um...thank you?"

"You're very welcome, Cherry. I must be going now. Be well," she said, turning and walking away. "And remember: you're valued much more than you know."

"Ok...wait!" Cherry called after her. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

She turned back and gave Cherry a sly smile. She dropped a small peice of paper on the ground and a single breeze swept it up and carried it over to Cherry. It read:

_**Lady Spice**_:

**Certified fortune-teller/pyschic, master of clairvoyance. **

**Reassuring and guiding. Spice wishes you well; feelings and luck. **

**"Accept yourself. Then you'll be happy."**

It looked like a business card you could get at most offices for just about anything. But unlike most business cards, it didn't have an address or contact number.

_Ok. So she's a fortune-teller. I was close,_ Cherry thought. The card was pretty straight-forward about what she did. Although Cherry wasn't quite sure what the 'reassuring and guiding' thing meant. She flipped it over and saw a smiley face--identical to the one on her "charm"--was stamped on the back.

She looked up. "Hey, what's this--Huh?" She looked around and noticed she was alone.

Spice was gone.

--

Cherry walked dazedly, examining the card in her hand from all angles. As if she were missing something important. It was simple. Even the proverb, which usually confused her.

_"Accept yourself" huh?_ She sighed. Maybe Spice was right. She was more fortunate then alot of girls. And not just in health and lack of poverty. She had amazingly cool friends with whom she was going on a trip around the world! Not a lot of girls could say that.

She was so busy deciphering the card that she didn't notice where she was going.

"Ow!" She rammed into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry! I should've been watching where I was going. I..." she stopped and blushed.

In front of her stood a tall, cute guy with sky blue eyes and slightly tousled brown hair that had a bit of a red tint where the sun hit it. He looked about her age...

"Hey, uh, are you alright?" he asked.

Cherry flushed, suddenly wishing she had worn something more flattering than her old jeans and a blue tee. "Y-Yes! I'm fine.. Um, are you? I mean, it's kinda my fault since I bumped into you. I'm really sorry be the way! I should've been watching where I was going--"

"It's fine," he laughed, holding up his hand. Great, she was making a fool of herself! "You seemed like you were busy anyway."

"Uh, no. I was just thinking."

"Oh." He looked down and bent over. "Well, you dropped this." He held out her card and she took it back as quickly as she could without shoved it in her pocket, hoping he hadn't read it. If he thought she was off to see a fortune teller he might think she was one of those crazy superstitionists!(No offence to those of you readers who don't like black cats or broken mirrors)

"T-Thanks."

"No problem, um..."

"Cherry. Ezumi Cherry."

"Cute name," he smiled. She blushed ducked her head. "Oh, yeah. I'm Jake." He stuck out his hand and she shook it awkwardly. "So where were you headed?"

"Ah, um, no where in particular. I kind of got...separated from my friends," she said evasively.

He nodded, whether to show he understood or to show he was listening, she wasn't sure. "Well, if you--"

"HEY!!!" A voice shouted in their direction. Cherry jumped, knowing immediately who it was. "You thought you could run away after pouring that crap all over me?!" The Baka(who really needs to learn when to call it quits) came up to them, wet and sticky from the cherry-mango smoothie he was coated in.

He grabbed Cherry's arm and yanked her towards him, making her squeal. "Don't think you're getting away with this!"

"Hey!" Jake intervened then, shoving The Baka away and standing protectively in front of Cherry.

"Get out of the way! This is between me and her!"

"Not as long as I'm here!" He said glaring down at Masaya who started to back off, realizing Jake was a good few inches taller and more prominent in the muscle department.

"Fine." He looked over at Cherry, "This isn't over!" and slinked away.

Once the germ was gone, Jake turned back to Cherry with a concerned/curious look. "Are you okay? Who was that guy?"

"My ex," she said sullenly. "I threw a smoothie at him."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Seriously? So I guess you just dumped him..."

"No. That was a while ago, but he was bugging me earlier."

"He seems like a jerk. Does he do that to you a lot?"

She shook her head. "I haven't really seen much of him since we broke up. Except for today, I mean." Just then her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Lettuce's name flashed across the screen. "Um, excuse me for a sec," she said to Jake and he nodded. "Lettuce?....Um, well I kind of--no I'm fine," she said, glancing quickly in Jake's direction. "....Great. No I didn't eat yet...I'll meet you guys there...um, I might be a little late. I'm on the other side.....No it's fine. You don't have to wait for me...Okay. Bye." She hung up.

Jake looked at her expectantly and she was slightly surprised he hadn't left while she was talking. "Your friend?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet them at this Italian restaraunt on the other side of the mall..."

"The new one?"

"I-I'm not sure," she stuttered.

"That's probably it." He started walking. "C'mon. Don't wanna keep your friends waiting."

Cherry reddened noticeably. "Oh, y-you don't have to..."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I can't leave you now that I know you're being hunted down. Your ex might find you. And I was going this way anyway."

She smiled, trying to surpress the sheer happiness bubbling up inside her and hoping it wasn't obvious on her face.

_"I sense your luck changing..."_ Spice's voice hummed in the back of her head. _Hee hee! Maybe that girl wasn't kidding._

"Okay!"

* * *

Cuxie: Whew! Took long enough, I know.

Cherry: Wow, I'm--

Cuxie: Don't get ahead of yourself or anything. I just felt bad you didn't have a love interest like everyone else. Nothing major. **Next chappy will be back to Ichi and RyRy! I swear!**

Ichigo: Yes!

Cuxie: Someone's eager to get their spotlight back. R&R plz muppets!! And a special thankies to those of you who voted in my poll!

Jake: Yeah, thnx!

**Special Note: I'm sooo sorry this took so long! I didn't realize I hadn't posted this chapter yet! I could've sworn I did that a long time ago. DON'T KILL ME!!!**


	9. Saved by the ape!

Cuxie: Wa-HOO!! Ok ok! Gotta get this chapter down! I'm running on coffee! Who knows how long that'll last?!

Ryou: Then I suggest you just get on with it.

Ichigo: Like now.

Cuxie: Grrr! I bite ya know!

Ryou: You don't look all that threatening, really.

Cuxie:(chomps Ryou's arm)

Ryou: Ow! WTH?!

Ichigo: You provoked her.

Cuxie: I AM CUXIE!! HEAR ME RAWR!!

Ryou: She's lost it!

Ichigo: Lets get outta here!

(-both flee for their lives-)

Cuxie: _**RAAAWR!!!**_

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe we're actually flying!" Ichigo exclaimed, staring fixated out the window as the ground disappeared under them. "This is so cool! We're on our way to America!" She was bouncing up and down in her seat, overflowing with excitement.

As expected of someone as rich as Ryou, he had them on a first-class flight to the wonderful U.S. of A. He sat next to Ichigo after graciously allowing her to have the window seat on the grounds that it might keep her distracted when she started to whine. (And she would eventually start to whine about something.)

"For heaven's sakes, have some class Ichigo," Mint chided airily. She sat next to Zakuro, both girls looking completely comfortable and relaxed in their plush seats. Trips like this were no novelty for them. "You act as though you've never flown first-class before."

"I haven't."

"Well, pretend you have. It's embarrassing."

Ichigo simply rolled her eyes. "Can you believe them?"

Ryou chuckled. "You _are_ acting a little childish. It's cute though."

"Ugh, you rich people are all alike. _Some_of us are trying to enjoy a first-time experience here. Right, guys?" She turned to Lettuce who had an aisle seat next to Cherry. Both girls were seated behind Ichigo. Across from them sat Pai and Kish, behind Mint and Zakuro. Pudding and Tart sat with Keichiiro. They were both small enough to share the seat next to him. It was a little snug, but not uncomfortable.

"I agree with Ichigo," Lettuce said.(Suck up!XP) "It's not everyday we get to travel overseas like this." _I just hope I don't get airsick._

"Yeah!" Pudding cheered. "This is the coolest! Thanks Boss Man!"

Ichigo smiled triumphantly and settled back in her seat. "See? I'm not the only one. This is so awesome!"

**About 5 minutes later:**

"This is so not good," Ichigo groaned, placing her face into her hands and sliding down in her seat.

In a matter of minutes, Pudding The Great had managed to rope the overhead luggage carriers and use them as tightropes, occasionally falling into the unsuspecting arms of innocent passengers. The stewardesses had tried and failed to catch her and her "fabulous assistant"(Tart).

"Oh, Pudding! Please, that's not--Oh, I apologize for her, Miss. She's just excit--Pudding!" Lettuce tried miserably to settle Pudding back into her seat while also attempting to apologize to every one of the passengers Pudding had unknowingly disturbed.

"Can you do this Tar-Tar, na no da?" Pudding executed a series of somersaults across the tops of the seats.

Lettuce sank, exhausted and utterly defeated, back into her seat. Cherry, too absorbed in texting her new, ahem, _friend_, didn't notice. But Pai, having been observing silently, watched her. Curious. "Why do you do that?"

She blinked. "Do what?"

"Stress over her. You _do_ know you're not responsible for her actions." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Lettuce looked down shyly. "W-Well, in a way I feel I am. I suppose I've come to think of Pudding as a little sister, so I real somewhat responsible for the way she acts. And, after all, she's just a child." She risked a glance at Pai, expecting him to merely dismiss her ridiculousness. He was watching her, slightly interested. "Don't you feel that way about Tart?"

Pai looked around and spotted Tart jumping across the tops of the seats, attempting to keep up with Pudding. He didn't even blink when his young alien friend slipped and fell face-first into the lap of a rich old woman who shrieked, appalled. Kish, on the other hand, pointed and laughed until he couldn't breathe.

"Kish and I take turns feeling that way," he explained.

Lettuce nodded, somewhat confused but reluctant to admit it. She turned away from him.

_So whose turn is it now?_

**Somewhere deep in the cargo hold...:**

"I can't believe they stuck me in this stupid thing!" Kako shrieked, clawing furiously at the bars on her, um, _carrier_(cage). "Oooh! When I get out of here--!"

"_Save your breath, kitten_." In the cage next to her, licking her long thin paws, was an elegant Siamese cat. Judging by her jewel-studded collar, Kako decided that she must be the pet of one of the rich snobs in Ryou and Ichigo's compartment. "_Those little things won't be busting you out anytime soon. Trust me,_" she meowed.

Kako bristled. By "those little things" she could only assume she had been referring to her claws. "Hmph! I don't care! I'm getting out of here, one way or another." _But maybe I should save my claws...for Ichigo's face_, she thought menacingly.

"_Don't count on it. We'll be in here for hours. Days maybe._"

"DAYS?!"

The Siamese cat did something that resembled a shrug. "_It's so hard to tell when they leave you in here for so long. The least they could do is put in a clock._"

Kako cocked her head. "Are you in these things often?"

"_Often enough. My owner travels a lot._"

The kitten, her rage forgotten, nodded sympathetically. "This is my first time."

"_Hmm..._" The Siamese cat resumed grooming herself and Kako decided that must mean the conversation was over. So, no one to distract her, she examined her surroundings.

The hold was depressingly dark. A weak light filtered in from some corner past several other cages, so she assumed there must be at least one window. Not that she would even _dream_ of jumping out, given the opportunity. She didn't know much about planes, but from the weird vibration her tummy had gotten when they first took off, she had enough common sense to know that they weren't exactly on solid ground.

From what she could see, the cages surrounding her certainly were not organized by species. Dogs, cats, the occasional hamster and guinea pig were all scattered and placed on top of one another. Several colorful birds squawked whenever the cages slid. Directly across from her, eyeing her as though she were about to be served on a silver platter with a side of gravy, was a large Doberman.

Kako shivered and turned away from it. Well, if she couldn't get out of her cage then he certainly couldn't get out of his, and for that one thing she was grateful.

"There must be some way out..." she muttered. She glared at the latch on her cage. Twice she had tried to open it with her tail and failed. _What the heck...third time's the charm._ Her tail twitched erratically as she attempted to get a decent grip on the latch.

The Siamese cat laughed. "_If I had a diamond for every time I saw someone try that! Oh, wait. I do!_" She pointed at her bejeweled collar and laughed again.

Kako growled, irritated and embarrassed. "Well, do _you_ have any better ideas, Miss--er..."

"_Laniellese Cartertallski._"

"_Fan_cy," Kako said sarcastically. "I have two names too! Kako Shirogane."

"_Well, Kako Shirogane, you are wasting your time. These latches are tail-proof, I can guarantee you._"

Kako paced, completely unnerved. "There must be _some_ way out of here!"

Without warning, the cage next to her erupted with a series of howls. The entire cage rattled as hairy hands reached out and shook the bars.

Kako sighed. "Any clue what the monkey's saying _now_?" That was the third time within the hour he had tried to "communicate".

Laniellese shook her head. "_I don't speak Chimp._"

Kako's own languages were limited to that of all cats, most dogs, several birds, and, of course, humans. If Laniellese, or any of the other animals for that matter, had realized she was speaking English, they didn't comment or seemed surprised. It was more likely that they couldn't tell since chances were they understood most cats and humans all the same.

"Pudding would be able to understand him."

"_Right_," Laniellese said, condescendingly. "_Because all apes can communicate with gelatinous desserts._"

"No, Pudding's this girl--Oh, nevermind! You wouldn't understand. I just wish we knew what he was saying." The cage containing the mysterious chimpanzee shook and rattled until it began to completely jump up and down, gradually moving towards Kako's cage. This new development seemed to please the monkey. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" Kako asked frantically as he grew closer. "Stay away! Shoo!"

The chimp ignored her and continued to jump it's cage towards her until it's cage was close enough that he could reach one long hairy arm through the bars of his cage and touch hers.

"AH!! Keep him away!" Kako had backed into a corner and curled into a terrified ball, covering her eyes with her paws. "W-What's he think he's doing?!"

"_Hmm...he could be attempting to attack you_," Laniellese mused.

"Oh, shut-up, Lani!"

"_**Lani**__?_"

Finally, the chimp had a firm grasp on the her cage. He pulled her cage towards her and she whimpered. _Oh, man! What's he doing? Why me?! I never bothered him!_ The chimp gave one hard tug...

...and the latch on her cage fell open.

Kako heard Lani gasp and peeked her eyes open. "Wha...Hey! I'M FREE!!"

* * *

Cuxie: Teehee. Donerz!

Ichigo: Uh-oh. Kako's loose on the plane?!

Ryou: Dear God, save us all...

Kako: YOU!!

Ichigo: WAAAH!! KEEP HER AWAY!! (currently being chased by her cat)

Cuxie: Yah, have fun with that. Gosh, it's late. Gots ta go! Laterz ppl! REVIEW PLZ!!


	10. Kako's Revenge!

Cuxie: Hiya hi hi!

Ichigo:(ambushes Cuxie) I GOT HER!

Cuxie: What the heck are you doing? O.o

Ichigo: Making sure you stay here and type the chapter!

Cuxie: Get off you whackjob!

Ichigo: Not a chance!

Cuxie:=_= [CHOMP]

Ichigo: OWW!

Cuxie: As I was _about to say_, I am here because a very enthusiastic reviewer of the original MASH motivated me to update. **Thankies ****Kam3910****!**

Ichigo: Well at least something brought you back to us.

Cuxie...I like it better when Ryou helps me do the intro. T^T

Ichigo: I'm so unappreciated...

_** Thump!**_ _**Thump! Thump!**_

Ryou looked towards the back of the plane. "Did you hear that?"

Ichigo shook her head, blissfully chewing a bite of salisbury steak. Another perk of flying first-class. "Nope. The sheer deliciousness of this food has completely enveloped my senses." She cupped her cheeks. "Heaven!"

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

"Okay, you _had_ to have heard that," Ryou said.

She ignored him. "Have you even _tried_ this? You have to try this!"

"Ichigo!"

She pouted. "What?" She cocked her head to the side. Utter silence. "I don't hear anything." She shrugged and resumed eating. "And who says plane food's no good?"

Ryou sighed and settled back in his seat. There was no sense trying to get Ichigo's attention when she was like this. Not that he was sure why he felt the need to tell Ichigo. If something was wrong with the plane she wasn't exactly a liscensed pilot.

_Well...I'm sure everything's fine anyway. What could possibly go wrong?_

**In the cargo hold:**

"C'MON YOU PATHETIC FLUFFBALLS! PUT SOME MUSCLE INTO IT!" Kako screeched, as her fellow cargo-mates pushed themselves against the door keeping them from their owners. Perched high atop one of the smaller, now empty cages, she and Lani supervised what would soon be their grand escape.

With the help of the only pet there with opposable thumbs, several of the cages had been unlocked and pets had been freed. But there were several cages with padlocks and combination locks that couldn't be opened. The cage containing the large Doberman, much to Kako's relief, was padlocked.

Although, at the moment she almost wished it was free. A large dog like that would probably be a big help in getting that door open.

"_I think, Miss Shirogane, that this is a lost cause_," Laniellese said, observing everyone's efforts with obvious disappointment. The animals that were loose were a ferret, two beagles and a pug, two parrots and a cockatoo, and enough hamsters and guinea pigs to make a child-sized fur coat.

And Kako and Lani of course.

"It can't be a lost cause! I've been cooped up in here for far too long!" Kako jumped down from her perch and began clawing at the door.

"_Oh, for heaven's sake! Save it for the scratching post. There is no way that's going to work._"

"There must be something we can do..." She looked at the chimp sadly as he and the dogs pushed against the door. For all his thumb-iness, he had nothing to pick a lock with.

"Allow me! Allow me!" One of the parrots cawed repeatedly.

"You've been saying that for hours! Allow you to do _what_?" Kako hissed impatiently. The bird flapped its wings incessantly. She was just started to think that underneath all the feathers it was probably pretty tasty, when it landed on her back and cawed loudly. "HEY! Claws off!"

"_Kako, wait. I believe it's trying to do something._"

"Yeah, get on my last nerve!"

The bird adjusted it's position on Kako's back several times before finally settling down. It's claws dug into her. "He's hurting me..." she whimpered. It spread it's wings, ruffled them, and flapped several times. "Are you having fun? I hope you're having fun. Because your life will end shortly after this." It flapped again, this time harder and faster.

Kako's paws lifted a few inches of the ground.

She flailed frantically. "What's he doing? What's he doing?"

"_Would you hush? He's getting us out of here is what he's doing!_" Lani lifted her paw in the direction of the door. Kako turned and found herself nose to nose with the lock. "_Well?_ _Get on with it._"

"Get on with-Oh!" She extended her claws and inserted on nail into the lock, hooking the curved end around the tumbler and pulling. It sprang open. "I got it! We got it!" She looked down at her fellow escapees. "One more push guys!"

The door gave easily this time and out went the troops.

"We're free!" As they all rushed forward, the bird swiftly dropped Kako, clearly seeing that it's job was done. "You could've been a bit more gentle!" she yelled after it.

Lani jumped down calmly and gracefully. She nodded at the open door. "_Shall we?_"

**Back in first-class:**

_**Roof! Roof!**_

_** CAAAAAAAAAW!**_

_** Yeow!**_

"OWHOO!" Pudding howled, sittting on what would've been her haunches if she were a dog, in the middle of the aisle. "It's a full moon!"

"What are you doing?" Tart asked, standing up next to her.

"I heard doggies, na no da!"

"Excuse me!" They turned around. A sharp-faced stewardess with slicked black hair looked down on them. "Just _what_ are you children doing out of your seats? You're disturbing the other passengers!" Several people murmed in agreement. She reached down and hauled Pudding up by the collar.

"Hey!" Tart swatted her hand away. "Don't pull on her!"

"You too!" She grabbed Tart by the upper arm and attempted to steer them towards their seats.

Pudding launched herself onto the woman's back, clinging like a blonde koala. "But what about the doggies, na no da?"

"Oh! Get off of me!" The woman hunched over. She loosened her grip on Tart to reach back and grab Pudding. She swung her arms around trying to knock Pudding off. "Get off this _instant_!" Pudding simply tightened her legs around the woman's waist and leaned back to avoid being hit.

"Stop before you hurt her, you crazy old hag!" Tart yelled, pulling at the front of her uniform.

She bristled. "**OLD**? You brat-!" She reached for him, and as he dove under her legs she bent forward just enough...

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiii-ip!**_

...to rip the back seam in her skirt, showing off a pair of flashy pink panties with red lipstick designs.

"WAH!" She shot up, covering her backside with her hands. Her face burned bright red with embarrassment and rage.

Pudding, having jumped safely off her back, giggled. Tart made a _Blech_ face and dragged Pudding back to their seat where they could safely hide behind Keichiiro.

The stewardess stumbled backwards, trying to back towards the door. Everyone was staring, and even the classiest passengers were stifling giggles behind their gloved hands. She looked close to tears as she fumbled towards the door. She threw if open.

"WOOF!"

"GAH!" Dozens of furry little paws ran over her, and one of the birds flew past, snagging a lock of her hair on it's talon. "AHH!"

People jumped up in their seats as the little hamsters and other small furry things scrurried around on the floor. Several reached out to the animals, recognizing their own pets:

"Mopsey!"

"Marvin?"

"Sir Huffington!"

"What on Earth is going on?" Ichigo shrieked as a small reddish furball landed on top of her meal. "Why are all the animals loose?"

"Someone needs to do something!" Mint yelled, equally appalled. "This is completely unacceptable!"

"There she is!"

Ichigo froze. _Oh, God! Please tell me that's not-_

In a blur of gray, Kako launched herself at Ichigo's face. "Fiend!" she hissed. "You oppressive jail warden! How dare you imprison me?" Her little kitty claws gripped Ichigo's ears.

"OW! Kako, _please!_ That-ow! Let go!"

Lani, ever composed, jumped lightly into Ichigo's lap. "_You're entitled, or course, to your anger. But you might also want to keep in mind that these are also the people who feed and house you,_" she mewed.

Kako growled, reluctantly releasing Ichigo's head and plopping into her lap. "I'll let you live this time. But this had better not happen again!"

Ichigo sniffled, touching her red, slightly bleeding ears. "That hurt, Kako."

"And what have we told you about talking in public?" Ryou said, cupping Ichigo's face in his hands to assess the damage. He kissed her forehead. "I think you'll live."

"Not if you two lock me up again," Kako said, examining her claws indifferently.

"Kako, stop talking." He looked at the other, larger Siamese cat. "And who is this?"

Kako said nothing.

"Well?"

"You told me not to talk."

"Kako!"

She sighed. "Sheesh, don't whiz yourself. This is Lani."

"_Laniellese_!" the other cat protest. She cocked her head in Ryou's direction. "_Pleased to make your aquaintance."_

"She says hi."

Ichigo relaxed slightly, stroking the cats soft shiny fur. "Well, what is she doing with us? We-"

"Laniellese? Is that my little Laniellese?" A shrill voice called behind them.

"_Oh, gracious..._"

A heavy-set woman with fiery red hair under a large pearle hat pushed and shoved her way through the madness that had once been first-class until she got to Ryou and Ichigo's seats. "I thought I saw her tail go by!" She reached her chubby gloved hands towards her cat while making little kissing noises. "Come here my baby~!"

Lani stood and arched her back, hissing vehemently.

The woman flinched. "Goodness, Laniellese! Why so testy? Did you take your nappy while you were back there?" She reached for her again. This time, Lani swiped at her hand, tearing the delicate fabric of the glove and leaving angry red scratches. "OH!" The woman recoiled, cradling her hand against her chest and gasping dramatically. She turned to Ichigo. "What on Earth have you done to my sweet little Laniellese?"

Ichigo blanched. "_Me_?"

"You little hussy! Give me back my cat!"

"Hussy? You fat ugly troll!" Ichigo shrieked, standing up in her seat. "She came to me!"

"FAT? Why you impudent wench-"

"Flabby witch!"

"Dumb floozie!"

"Pig-faced shrew!"

"Vulgar little trollop!

"DECREPIT OLD HAG!" The pinkette screamed at the top of her lungs.

The lady gasped. "AUH! Why, I _never_!"

The cats jumped onto Ryou's lap, as they all watched Ichigo nearly pop a blood vessel. _I should probably do something..._ Ryou thought belatedly. But he didn't seem ready to move until he saw the haggard-looking stewardess heading toward them.

Behind a man in a very serious-looking uniform.

"We are never gonna be allowed on this airline again..."

Cuxie: Gee, you think?

Kako: This...This was golden.

Cuxie: I think so too.

Kako: Can those people kick us out of the plane before it lands? You know, without being sued?

Cuxie: I bet their wondering the same thing. XD R&R! This was so fun I might do it again real soon!


End file.
